As a result of wireless network operator consolidations, there are situations where a single service provider may be operating multiple networks within the same geographic area. The service provider may wish to configure communication devices the same for both networks in order to obtain efficiencies of scale. In such a situation, if the communication device identifies one of these two networks as the home network, then all of the communication devices will attempt to obtain service on just one of the available networks. It is desirable to flexibly balance the loading of communications devices across the multiple networks.
The various aspects, features and advantages of the present inventions will become more fully apparent to those having ordinary skill in the art upon careful consideration of the following Detailed Description of the Drawings with the accompanying drawings described below.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of embodiments of the present invention.